The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-70478 filed on Mar. 14, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club set made up of a plurality of iron golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an iron golf club set made up of a plurality of iron golf clubs different in club length, the loft angle of a head is increased as the club length is shorter, that is, as the club number is larger. In addition, in recent years, a hollow golf club head having a hollow portion for increasing the depth of the center of gravity to thereby expand the sweet area has been commercially available.
It is an object of the invention to provide an iron golf club set in which each golf club applies a proper quantity of spin to a ball in accordance with its club number and it is easy to stop a ball with a short iron while it is easy to hit a ball high with a middle iron or a long iron so as to obtain a large carry.
A golf club set according to the invention includes a plurality of iron-type golf clubs different in club length, each golf club having a head whose loft angle increases step by step as club length thereof becomes shorter step by step. As the loft angle of the golf club head of each golf club increases, center-of-gravity height HG projected on a face surface of the golf club head becomes larger and center-of-gravity depth ZG of the golf club head becomes smaller.
In the golf club set according to the invention, center-of-gravity height HGR of the golf club head of each golf club may be constant among the golf clubs, or the center-of-gravity height HGR maybe lower as the loft angle is larger.
In the golf club set according to the invention, the higher the club number of a club is, the higher the center-of-gravity height HG of its golf club head is, and the shallower the center-of-gravity depth ZG thereof is. Thus, it becomes easier to apply spin to a ball. Incidentally, with a short iron whose club number is large, a ball (hit ball) is hit sufficiently high by its large loft angle in spite of its large center-of-gravity height HG. In this case, importance is attached to the quantity of ball spin rather than the ball height, and increase in the quantity of ball spin to thereby make it easy to stop the ball on the green is favorable for making the score of a golfer better.
On the other hand, for reducing the rate of missed shots with a middle iron or a long iron, generally, it is favorable that the height (height during flight) of a ball rather than the ball spin is increased to thereby make it easy to secure a large carry. In the golf club set according to the invention, therefore, as the club number is smaller, the center-of-gravity height HG is made lower and the center-of-gravity depth ZG is made deeper. Thus, a ball is allowed to be hit high easily.